


know

by artsyspikedhair



Series: triwizard traumas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ron Weasley, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Sex Education, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: Hogwarts' sex ed class





	know

Many words have been used to describe Harry James Potter: boy, boy-who-lived, freak, delinquent, nephew, wizard, famous, reckless, weak, attention-seeking, heroic, boneheaded, arrogant... The list goes on. True, most of the words have been negative, but most of his life has been negative as well. He grew up in a cupboard, deprived of light, food, and praise. He then had his entire worldview flipped in one day by a giant, discovering he somehow sparked overwhelming emotions of gratitude in the majority of wizardkind. He fought Draco Malfoy, a troll, Voldemort twice, Snape emotionally on a daily basis... 

And now he was barely recovering from fighting with his first ever friend, Ron Weasley. Harry would soon be fighting for his life again, he was well-aware of that fact, in the TriWizard Tournament's second task. The only reason Harry stayed at Hogwarts was because the alternative was far worse. And now, he was required to sit in a room with all the other fourth year boys as Filius Flitwick discussed the Yule Ball. 

"Now, because the Yule Ball is often seen as a romantic event," some of the boys, Seamus Finnegan included, snickered at that. Flitwick continued; "I want to talk to you boys about sex." The room erupted into guffaws and giggling. Ron even let out a dramatic wail at the idea. Harry paled. He knew nothing about sex, except what little he was able to learn from the other children at primary school. Aunt Petunia never signed the permission form allowing him to even learn about 'the miracle of puberty' in Year Five. He sat silently, seemingly the only unmoved boy in the entire classroom. 

"Now, now, settle down! I know you lot are all teenage boys, and the topic is hilarious, but I have important information to give out!" Most of the room quieted, although Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillian were still whispering in the back. "First of all, excluding the champions," Harry stifled the urge to groan as the room stared at him. "Nobody is required to bring a date. There is no shame in going solo, or with friends. There is also, and I want to make this adamantly clear now because the Headmaster will be suspending or worse anyone he finds insinuating otherwise, no shame in attending with another boy." Ron and Harry's minds both flickered to their respective crushes: Viktor Krum, in Ron's case, and Cedric Diggory, in Harry's. Harry hated himself for even entertaining the thought - Cedric was far too good for him, and also far too old. Minds wandering, both boys missed some parts of the lecture. 

"Now, due to the atmosphere and the, er, likely less than wholesome additions to the beverages at the Ball, you boys may find yourselves wanting to try kissing your dates, or heavy petting, or even sexual acts themselves." More laughter erupted at various parts of the sentence. "First, these desires are natural, healthy, even! But you need to ask yourselves 'is this what my brain wants, or merely the head downstairs, so to speak?'" Finally laughter the professor actually wanted occurred. "Not being ready is perfectly normal, especially at your age. But if you and your partner both want to partake in these activities, as a professor I must instruct safe ways to go about it." Flitwick then conjured up various body parts, unattached to any people. 

Harry's brain stopped processing words as he watched his professor mimic various positions. The ones involving girls he was curious and somewhat turned on by. The male sex acts, however, were not actions Harry ever associated with sex before. By the time the half-goblin had begun teaching anal lubricating charms Harry felt dizzy and sick. He half-stumbled out of the classroom, ignoring all the Potter Stinks buttons he saw in the halls, and found an empty broom cupboard. 

Cupboard. Cupboard meant punishment. Uncle Vernon would offer him food, or take days off his punishment if Harry would come into the bedroom and repay him for his kindness. The touching and inserting was just another form of punishment. Dudley had joined in this past summer, as another way to burn calories, a newer, more painful and invasive rendition of Harry Hunting. How was punishment sex? How? There was no kissing, no love. 

Harry lost himself in thought, in tangled worries even as he climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. He lay on his bed, not even noticing the empty dorm surrounding him. Tears bubbled into his eyes. Another word to add to the list: promiscuous. 

Harry somehow fell into a fitful sleep, tormented by nightmares. 

<


End file.
